His Obsession
by shaniquacynthia
Summary: Dean finally gets a taste of his obsession. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE


**A/n: This was actually a daydream that keeps popping up somehow, anyways enjoy and don't forget to review! I own Cynthia.**

 **Cynthia's pov**

I feel eyes on me again. Ever since this morning at the gym with Summer I've had this feeling of being watched. Having people stare at you is one thing but this feeling is just creepy and dangerous. I don't like it one bit.

I'm ready to go accompany Cesaro to the ring. I wore ripped light blue jeans, a Cesaro shirt that shows of my abs and black boots with my hair in loose curls. I look at Cearo whose in his gear ready to go against Sheamus.

Damn Cesaro's fine. If he wasn't already taken I'd snatch him up. I mean come on who wouldn't. He's smart, speaks five languages, strong, sweet and has a great personality. The woman is lucky. Before the bell rings Ambrose's music hits.

 _What is he doing out here?_

He walks out with his usual swagger. Black leather jacket, black tshirt and jeans and hair wet. He stays at the end of the ramp then he looks at me with this...twinkle in his eye.

Cesaro asks why is he here.

"To watch the match," he says like its the most obvious thing the world. I mean it is but like...nevermind. That distraction gave Sheamus the upperhand as the ref called for the match to start.

Minutes in the match and I completely forget about Dean. I was to busy cheering on Cesaro but still felt his eyes on me. I turn to the crowd clapping to help get Cesaro's momemtum up. I turn back around to the ring just to run into a chest. Dean's chest. I almost fell back but he wraps an arm around my waist.

I try to push back to get him off me but he just tightens his grip.

"Get off me!"

"Mine," he whispers in my ear lets me go and goes to commentary.

I stood there confused. _What does he mean 'mine'?_

I hear the bell ring. Cesaro made Sheamus tap to the sharpshooter. I get in the ring shaking off what happened and celebrate with Cesaro. We get in the back and Toni tells me that that was a job well done. I laugh and go find Summer.

Should I ask Dean what he meant by 'mine' when I see him? Or just ignore him and go about my business? I decide to walk to the gorilla and wait for him. I see Renee getting ready for an interview, probably with Ambrose since he won against Kevin Owens by DQ.

When he walks out from the curtains I get second thoughts on confronting him. He stood there looking at me for a second before making his way to me. Only to be stopped by Renee but apparently he has other plans. I turn to walk away but he catches me.

He turns me around and mashes our lips together. I try to push him off but he pulls me closer. I gasp as he bites my lower lip. He quickly slides his tongue inside my mouth as I struggle to get him off me.

 _Wow his lips are soft. No Cynthia! Bad Cynthia! But fuck does his lips feel good on mine._

I start to kiss him back with my hands in his wet hair and feel on his sweaty arms. They feel great as I grab onto them. When he moans against my mouth i push him off catching my breath. He has a smirk on his face.

I turn my head away as he gets close again. "Mine," he whispers. Then he walks away, again leaving me standing but this time a little...ok who am I kidding A LOT aroused. I lift my hand up to touch my kiss swollen lips.

I didn't feel eyes on me for the rest of the show. So I went to the locker room to grab my bags and leave to get to the hotel. Only to be grabbed from behind and knocked out.

 **Dean's pov**

 _I finally got a taste. I finally got a taste of my obsession. Hopefully this will hold me over for awhile, just for a little while._ Dean was taking a shower after his match. _God she tastes so sweet. Like Caramel and strawberries._

Dean knew it wouldn't be enough. The kiss only made him want more. To touch. To feel more. He knows this is an obsession. SHE is his obsession. And he wants more. He cant help himself. And now that he's had a taste and that she feels the same he will get her and make her his.

Dean doesn't know how but he knows she wont come quietly. Or willingly go with him. She'll question everything and he cant have that. Dean tries to think of a way to get her with him without being seen or heard when he sees her walking his way.

He quickly hides in a dark room waiting for her to pass by. When she walks by he grabs her and pulls her in the room. He accidently pulls her with too much force and she bangs her head hard on the wall.

"Oops."

He picks her up and her bags and carry them to his rental. As he drives to the hotel he glances at her sleeping form. He stops at a red light and strokes her cheek.

 _So beautiful._

They arrive at the hotel and the man behind the desk looks at Dean suspiciously. Dean gives him a smile and a chuckle.

"Long drive." She stirs a bit and tightens her arms around me while nuzzling in my neck. "We're at the hotel babe."

"Ok..."

The man gives me the keys and I make my way to the room. I have to hurry before she completely wakes up. I drop the bags on the floor and set her on the bed gently. I quickly take her shirt off, handcuff her hand to the headboard and get one of her scarfs to put over her eyes.

Dean stares at her nearly naked body. To her lips down to her neck, purple strapless bra that barely can contain her breasts, to her toned stomach to the curve of her hips that's covered by her jeans.

 _I finally have her. She is finally with me!_ Dean thought gleefully smiling. He starts to lightly kiss her neck and chest. He doesn't want her to wake up just yet. He wants to savor this for as long as he can. Dean knows he cant keep her forever but wants to take advantage to be with her if only for one night.

She stirs a bit panting. Dean panicks a bit. He doesn't want her to start screaming waking up their neighbors. So he rubs her sides whispering in her ear to calm her down.

"Calm down, I won't hurt. I'd never hurt you. I promise," Dean whispers.

"Please, just-just let me go. I won't tell I swear. Just don't hurt me!" She whimpers.

Dean kisses down her body slowly. "I won't ever hurt you Darlin'. Ever." Dean contemplates whether to take the make-shift blindfold off. Even hearing his voice she shakes in fear. Dean takes a breath knowing that she won't open herself up when she's scared.

He reaches up and takes the blindfold off and waits on her to open her eyes. When she does she gasps.

 _Those eyes. They are even more beautiful up close. Just looking into them now I feel like I'm getting lost in them. And that sound will drive me crazy every night after tonight. But I want to hear her scream, scream my name til the neighbors start knocking._

Dean looks at her eyes and then her lips. He goes for it but she turns her head. He growls and goes down nipping at her body. By the way she's gasps and her body twitches he can tell she is enjoying it.

He unbuttons her jeans and slides them off her body. He leaves kisses on each thigh then sucks on her hip bone. Dean rubs up and down Cyn's thighs as he watches her bite her lip.

He takes the top of her panties in his mouth and slide it down her body, eyes never faltering from hers. Dean licks above her clit trying to get a response she still is a bit tense. He gets a whimper. _Well its something._

"Relax for me baby."

Dean watches the different emotions pass through her eyes. Fear. _No need to fear me._ Nervousness. And arousal. _That's it baby._ He feels her relax and bends her legs. Still making eye contact he goes to suck her clit gently. Another whimper.

Dean goes to kiss her and she lets him. He gives her a kiss that takes her breath away. She moans against his mouth wanting to run her fingers through his hair but cant since she's cuffed to the bed. But she does the next best thing, grinding her heat against him making him groan.

He unhooks the bra and latches on to a nipple making her arch and moan out loud. Dean sucks and bites at one nipple and gives the same treatment to the other. When he gets up to take his shirt off he hears her whines and chuckles.

"What's the matter Darlin'?"

"Dean...," she pleads.

"You gotta tell me what's wrong. Or i can't help you," Dean tells her as he kisses down her body.

"Want you...inside me please," she moans.

Dean licks up her core and around her clit. She moans and grinds against his face as he licks and sucks at her heat. Dean starts to add a finger than two. When he works the third finger in she starts to thrash around and clench around his fingers.

He doesn't let up as she tells him she's cumming. Dean sucks on her clit hard as he fingers her through her orgasm screaming his name. _God she sounds amazing screaming my name._ Dean takes all she gives him.

Dean leaves a kiss to her clit and kisses up her body, tugging on her nipples and smoothing it over with his tongue, up to neck bitting and sucking, and finally to her lips.

At some point Dean took all of his clothes off. The two naked and slowly grinding against one another never leaving the others lips for long. They separate as they catch their breaths.

 _Damnit this isn't suppose to happen. I was suppose to be possessive, rough but... I don't know what has gotten into me. It's like something changed when I looked in her eyes._

Cynthia wraps her legs around his waist and pull him close shaking him out of his thoughts. "Dean."

"Its nothing. Sorry I just...its my problem don't worry about it." He kisses her and position himself at her entrance. He looks to her to see if she still wants to. She nods her head. "Say it. I wanna hear you," Dean whispers.

"I want to. I want you inside me. I..."

After hearing that Dean pushes in with one thrust. They moan in unison. She grabs at his chest and shoulders as he kisses her deeply. She moans his name and tells him to move. Dean's thrusts are slow but pick up at the encouragement of her moaning, scratching, and pleading.

Their bodies rocking against each other. Names and endearments are said. Positions are switched. Gripping of sheets and hair. Skin meeting skin. Kissing ensuing. Limbs are tangled within and around the other's limb.

Licking. Biting. Sucking. Marking. Orgasms. And finally cuddling. Dean has her in his arms holding on tight as if she will disappear. Even though its happened he still can't believe that it did and when he opens his eyes it'll all be just a dream. But when he looks down she is still there, in his arms with her head on his chest and hand on his heart.

She looks up at him.

"Dean."

He doesn't say anything just kisses her again. When he pulls back he wants to say how he feels but doesn't want the chase to end. So he opts to say something else.

"Will you...stay?"

It feels like forever has past when she does answer but in reality was only a minute. She nods her head.

"Of course."

 **A/n: Yea this took a couple days somehow but I hope you enjoy! This actually turned out different than what I wanted but I like it. Please review.**


End file.
